¡Él está ocupado!
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: Jadeó ante un nuevo rose y sonrió con calma, procurando tenerlo cerca. Jack estaba cariñoso, y no jugaba ni le hacía bromas. Iba a aprovecharlo. Su rostro hirvió al tener ese pensamiento y malinterpretarlo por sí mismo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, y besó su sien. El mayor soltó una risita ligera. — ¡HICCUP! — El hermoso y ardiente ambiente totalmente disipado por esa maldita voz.


**Comentarios:** One-shot basado en una tira cómica. Nada fuera de lo común, Hiccup vikingo, Jack espíritu. Enjoy ~

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención**_**:**_No contiene escenas subidas de tono, solo besos en el cuello y esas cositas. Lean con toda tranquilidad_. _Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

**¡Él está ocupado!**

**·**

.

.

.

.

Hiccup mantenía un sonrojo, mientras el chico frente a él reía con ganas.

— **N-no es divertido, Jack…** — Lo fulminó con la mirada, realmente estaba avergonzado. El oji-zafiro había entrado a su cuarto mientras se desvestía y como lo encontró, comenzó a reír.

No sabía exactamente qué fue, pero le causó gracia. El castaño tenía el cabello amarrado — extrañamente— y solo llevaba una especie de camisa color café que le llegaba hasta poco arriba de las rodillas. Luego de eso, nada más. Pero era exactamente esa apariencia la cual lo había hecho reír. Hiccup parecía todo menos un hombre, todo menos un vikingo.

— **P-pero m-mira tus piernas** — Aguantó la risa a duras penas y inhaló profundamente para calmarse. El oji-verde lo miraba notablemente molesto. — **Disculpa, de verdad, pero eres demasiado lindo…** — Se mofó con burla. El otro se sonrojó más.

— **Ajá, ahora ¿podrías salir de mi habitación? **— Bufó, tironeando la camisa hacia abajo, pues el otro no dejaba de mirarlo. — **¡Y qué no se te haga costumbre entrar así nada más por la ventana! ¡Toca o avisa antes!** — Gritó. El otro rió.

— **No pienso hacerlo **— Dicho esto, cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo. — **Puedes cambiarte tranquilamente** — Concluyó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Haddock suspiró. — **Claro que no. No hasta que te vayas** — Ahora fue él quien cruzó sus brazos.

— **Oh, vamos. Somos hombres **— Inquirió con una sonrisa más leve. Levantó una ceja, ampliando su sonrisa. — **¿O es que tienes algo que yo no? **— Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante. —** ¡No me digas que de verdad eres una niña! —**

— **¡Jack!** — Hiccup le lanzó una de sus botas. El aludido la esquivó fácilmente y se removió, ahora apoyándose en la ventana. — **No pienso cambiarme hasta que te vayas** — Gruñó. **— Debo ir a ayudar a Snotlout con su dragón, así que apresúrate** — Hizo un movimiento de nariz que al espíritu le causó otra risa leve.

— **¿Qué no se odiaban?** — Se extrañó el mayor. Hiccup rodó los ojos. — **No me iré. Puedes cambiarte** — Suspiró y luego le sonrió. Sin embargo, el pequeño no reaccionó igual.

— **Que no. Ya vete** — Amenazó con lanzarle la otra bota. **— Contigo ahí no puedo** —

— **Si no me miras no me notarás** — Se encogió de hombros.

— **Si lo notaré** — Masculló por lo bajo.

Jack sonrió. — **Entonces cúbrete los ojos** —

— **¿Y así cómo me voy a poder vestir?** — Lo miró mal. La sonrisa del otro se amplió.

— **¿Me los cubro yo?** — Dijo con aire juguetón.

— **No confío en ti** — Se puso a la defensiva.

— **Jo, que buen trato me das** — El espíritu del invierno pasó un dedo por su ojo derecho como si limpiara una lágrima de él.

— **Es porque te conozco bien **— Suspiró el castaño. **— Solo lárgate** —

— **Voltéate entonces, así no me verás** — Opinó con una sonrisa extraña.

Hiccup rió irónico. **— Aprovecharás para mirarme el trasero** —

— **Que bien me conoces ~** — Se rió. Hiccup estaba por replicar, cuando de un salto, el mayor ya estaba frente a él. Sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente cuando este besó su mejilla. Un tacto suave y ligero. Dejó caer la boca al suelo.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando dos pálidas y frías manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, mientras veía al más alto acercarse poco a poco a él.

Era poco decir que era débil ante sus caricias. Vulnerable a sus besos. Temblaba cuando lo miraba. Y suspiraba de solo sentir su presencia. Jack Frost causaba muchas cosas en él. Sensaciones disparejas y algo extrañas para su joven corazón, que palpitaba eufórico con cada rose.  
El rose de sus labios lo alarmaron, pero no opuso resistencia. Dejó que sus labios se presionaran con los fríos y helados de su pareja. Formando así una acción dulce y un tierno beso inocente. Jack solía amedrentarlo un poco antes de cada beso con insinuaciones lujuriosas, aunque acababan siendo solo bromas del chico y terminaba comiéndoselo a besos. Casi literalmente.

Pero el tacto encantador se rompió al sentir su cuerpo ser empujado hacia atrás. Jack se había tomado el trabajo de embobarlo solo unos segundos y lo había dirigido a la cama. Gimió en molestia por la acción y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Y él siempre caía. Debía aprender a controlar la situación. _Controlar la situación._

Una diabólica sonrisa se formó en los labios del vikingo, mientras el espíritu parpadeaba perplejo. ¿Qué diablos…?

— **Oh, yo sé lo que tú quieres Jack **— Dijo con una voz melosa. El mayor se estremeció por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ese chico lo volvería loco tarde o temprano. Estaba jugando con fuego… o hielo, en su caso.

— **Oh, ¿enserio?** — Le siguió el juego, colocándose cuidadosamente sobre él. Se fue acercando hasta juntar sus narices y frotarlas, en un beso esquimal. — **Deberías mostrarme entonces ~** — Ronroneó dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el más delgado, sin llegar a aplastarlo. El menor riendo, separó sus piernas para darle más comodidad.

El castaño pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntó ahora sus frentes. No dijo absolutamente nada, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban continuamente. El aliento ajeno chocando contra el rostro del otro. Finalmente ambos sonrieron, cada uno con una mirada distinta.

Jack reflejaba completo ternura y locura. Esa ternura que solo reflejaban sus ojos cuando lo veían a él. Solo a él. A ese niño que lo volvía lentamente loco. Apresándolo contra cuerpo, en un abrazo para no soltarlo. Al menos en un largo tiempo.

Hiccup lo miraba con amor y cautela. Ateniéndose a su espalda como la única salida posible a ese mar de confusiones que albergaba su mente. Buscando su salvación real en él.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios nuevamente en un tacto dulce. Movimientos suaves e indiscretos, sin ningún rastro de prisa o desesperación. Jack tenía toda una eternidad, mientras que Hiccup sentía el tiempo detenerse a su alrededor. Con un suspiro de los labios del menor, el mayor procedió a dar cortos y ligeros besos en su mentón, solo observando las pequeñas aunque cálidas sonrisas que le daba el chico. Mientras esos ojos aguados lo miraban solo a él. A él y a nadie más.

Volvió a buscar sus labios finos con los propios, hasta plantarle un beso casto y rápido. Aunque antes de poder alejarse siquiera un poco, las pequeñas manos del jinete impulsaron su cabeza hacia abajo, recibiendo un beso mucho más largo. Mucho más intenso. Repleto de sensaciones y cosquilleos en sus pechos. Pálpitos extremos. Sonrisas se por medio. Risas ante besos. Caricias cariñosas.

Continuaron así unos minutos hasta que recobrar el aliento fue necesario. Se observaron por unos momentos, con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros. Se acercaron nuevamente, rosando sus narices.

— **¡HICCUP! **—

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del peliblanco y parpadeó perplejo, con los labios semi-abiertos de la impresión, observando al muchacho bajo suyo. Éste parecía igual de sorprendido, con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El castaño miró la puerta y luego, nuevamente, volvió la vista hacia Jack. — **Es Snotlout** — Murmuró por lo bajo, aunque lo suficientemente claro para que el otro lo entendiera.

Jack gruñó molesto y se volvió a acercar, besando su cuello. Hiccup se exaltó se sobre manera. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, y es que él tampoco quería irse. Momentos como esos hacían que el menor de los Haddock odiara profundamente a su primo. Él también se quejó, acariciando los pálidos cabellos.

— **¡Estoy ocupado!** — Gritó lo suficientemente alto. Jack se alejó lo suficiente para ver su rostro y sonreírle. Sonrisa que fue correspondida cálidamente.

Sus narices nuevamente se rosaron, volviendo a comprar un beso lento y tranquilo, con un gusto dulce y frío. A un compás admirable de amor y ternura. Pero algo siempre arruina momentos así.

— **¡HICCUP!** — Nuevamente ese grito, aún más fuerte.

Jack gruñó entre dientes, mirando la puerta con notable enojo. Hiccup acarició sus mejillas y obligó a que lo mirara, con intensión de calmarlo. Le sonrió con tranquilidad y abrazó su cabeza, haciendo así que el pálido escondiera su rostro en su delgado cuello. Suspiró un poco al sentir un par de labios helados y húmedos recorren la zona con ansia.

Juntó aire, mientras su rubor se agravaba. — **¡Ahora no puedo! ¡Estoy ocupado!** — Chilló molesto. Su pareja no evitó reír.

Jadeó ante un nuevo rose y sonrió con calma, procurando tenerlo cerca. Jack estaba cariñoso, y no jugaba ni le hacía bromas. Iba a aprovecharlo. Su rostro hirvió al tener ese pensamiento y malinterpretarlo por sí mismo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, y besó su sien. El mayor soltó una risita ligera.

En menos de un parpadear, ya volvían a besarse con insistencia. La mano fría del espíritu pasó por el hombro del vikingo y bajó por su brazo hacia su mano, donde entrelazó sus dedos con lentitud. Sentía como el menor soltaba suspiros en su boca, y cómo se avergonzaba de aquello. Era lindo. Quizá demasiado.

— **¡HICCUP! **—

El hermoso y ardiente ambiente totalmente disipado por esa maldita voz.

El nombrado se removió avergonzado, jugando con sus manos mientras sentía su rostro arder. Sus cabellos cafés totalmente desordenados, y su respiración agitada.  
Ya le importaba un comino la "citación" de su primo. Cómo deseaba tener a Toothless ahí para que lo ahuyentara de una buena vez. Snotlout era realmente terco.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltar otro grito de enojo. Estaba realmente fastidiado. Pero alguien le ganó de ante mano.

— **¡ÉL ESTÁ OCUPADO, IDIOTA!** — Jack ya tenía varias venas palpitando en su sien, con un rojo adornando su rostro. Un rojo de ira, realmente estaba molesto.

Hiccup lo miró perplejo, parpadeando apenas. Ambos se observaron, incapaces de hacer nada. Ni siquiera volver a acercarse. Se mantenían así, expectantes de lo que iba a pasar.

El silencio reinó por casi cinco minutos. Cinco minutos viéndose, admirándose. El silencio les causó una sonrisa burlona, y luego terminaron riendo.  
Volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza. Aspirando su aroma. Sintiendo su piel. Percibiendo sus temperaturas. Admirándose completamente. Volviendo a juntar sus labios en un acto de amor inocente. Un amor tímido e inconcluso, pero verdadero. Sonriendo, riendo, jugando, bromeando. Mirándose.

…

Los vikingos de la isla no pudieron comprender por qué Snotlout corrió todo el recorrido hacia la playa y se lanzó al agua, gritándoles a los dioses. No le tomaron importancia, ese chico era raro después de todo, ¿no?

* * *

_AGH QUISE SUBIR MI NUEVO FIC "A MI LADO HASTA EL FINAL" Y NO ESTABA EN MI CELULAR -Llora- Solamente el segundo cap y tenía listos los dos primeros. -Se abofetea- Tendrán que esperar_

_Bueno, me tenté de hacer esto. Realmente se me está complicando actualizar, orz —le lanzan tomates— Oh ~ Que originales —Le pegan—_

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Un Frostcup sumergido en miel y __saboreado__ por Eros, enjoy ~ _

_¿Reviews? Es mi única paga aquí… Ayúdenme, no tengo mesada y esto me sube la moral [?_

_¡Suerte! ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
